Once-LerXMerida drabbles
by Oncies-epic-girlfriend
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS ONLY MERIDLER! DON'T SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! None of these are finished and they all add up to one full story that I have not yet fully thought up a plot yet... Some...eh.. Completely lame violence.. Pfffttt you can handle it! Rated PG. Oh, and PLEASE add comments!


WARNING! CONTAINS ONLY MERIDLER! DON'T SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
None of these are finished and they all add up to one full story that I have not yet fully thought up a plot yet... Some...eh.. Completely lame violence.. Pfffttt~ you can handle it! Rated , and PLEASE add comments! They would be so helpful considering I've never acually written anything before. ILL ACCEPT JUDGING! They just have to be polite and only on the writing, yes, I need to improve. But TELL ME HOW! I will need some critique, please. :D alright, luv ya all! :) 333

Once-LerXMeridaXJack oneshots:  
Wip;

"Do something!" came the agonized wail of the Once-Ler as he hovered over Merida's unmoving body. He jerked his head up and belowed at Jack from what felt like a sky distance away. "Get over here, you bastard! She's not moving!"Jack looked up from his fighting and stated at Once-Ler with wide, confused eyes. Then he glanced at the stiff body lying motionless on the bloodstained ground, and felt his heart miss a beat. "Cover her!" he yelped as a big brute smashed it's hooves into his face. Startled, he spun around and swiftly threw a menacing blow at the bull-like creature, twisting his back in the progress. Jack stumbled and arched his back, pain welling through his spine. His legs gave way, and he slumped into the ground. Lifting his head weakly, he saw something dark and huge lift up above him, about to slam into his skull. Jack braced himself, defeated. His arms were too weak to fight back, and his vision was turning red, slipping slowly into darkness. Jack herd a low growl of satifaction come from his attacker. He dropped his arms. _This is it,_ he thought, barely aware of the aching pain in his back anymore. _This is what ive waited so long for, what ive serched so many moons for... Im going to die!_ Then, before the huge fist could meet with his already bruised face, Jack saw a streak of green fabric flash at the edge of his vision. "No, Jack, I can't let you die too!" Through half-closed eyes, Jack watched as the Once-Ler came hurling himself at the beast, it's bulky arm missing him by millimeters. Once-Ler yanked the huge arm away from Jack and jabbed his knee in the creatures side. His scrawny muscles only doing so much damage. The creature howled with laughter, grabbing the Once-Lers foot as he tried to kick him again. Once-Ler gasped in surprise as the beast yanked his legs from under him and threw him away. Jack herd his saver let out a high-pitched scream as he crashed headfirst right into a tree. Blood gushing out from his newly made wounds, the Once-Ler lay motionless under the tree. Wincing in effort, Jack hollered at the beast. "Nobody hurts my friends like that and gets away with it!" He struggled to keep his vision focused. First Merida, now Once-Ler! _This has got to stop!_ Failing to stay balanced, Jack hurled himself to his feet and began punching the brute blindly  
Wip;

"Why are you following me?" Once-Ler trotted along the cold forest, annoyed. Merida shrugged."I want to know..." "What could you possibly want to know? I live in the trees, thats a fact. Now leave me alone!" Once-Ler interrupted her, still hunched over, but he proceeded to walk faster to get away from her. Merida jogged up to his side. "Hey! I wasn't finished!" she yelped. Once-Ler kept his eyes glued forward, not slowing his pace, which continued to get faster. Merida huffed, trying to keep up without running, but his long stride beat her by miles.

WIP. X(

_Give me a chance!_

Merida woke with a start, Once-Lers gaze was burned in her memory. A chance for what? She didn't need to ask, she knew. The intensity in his voice, the desperation in his eyes. Seeing his longing was like looking at a reflection of her heart. She felt the same tug. The same longing to be how could they be together? They simply weren't supposed to be! It would ruin everything. But Merida didn't care, as long as she could look into his gleaming blue eyes again, and feel like she belonged there. With him."Merida!" the loud voice of her mother echoed throughout the house, startling her from her thoughts. Merida sat up groggily, throwing off the did she want?"Merida!" her voice was louder now."Get down here this minute!" Merida groaned, hauling herself out of bed and on her feet. Getting dressed, she herd a soft knock on her door. "Can I come in?"Meridas heart lurched as she recognized the sing-song voice of the Once-Ler."No!" she rasped at him through the door. "I'm still changing!" she staggerd at how hoarse her voice sounded. "I'll be out in a minute! Tell mother I'm comin'!" she signed in relief when she heard his noisy footsteps trailing down the goodness! She thought while scrambling to tug her shoes on. Swinging open the door, she grabbed a brush and started to roughly swap at her tangly hair while struggling down the stairs. Eleanor watched her and crossed her arms in annoyance. "Please, Merida. Why do you even bother?" Merida glared at her crossly, still tugging out wads of red hair with her brush. "As long as its not in ma' face when I'm shooting." She retorted, settling it down and glancing at the Once-Ler, who was watching her from across the dinner table. "How do I look?" She asked him, flashing a wearily-looking smile and attempting to straight out her hair. Once-Ler stared at her. "Uh, good..but-" "A complete mess." Eleanor inturupted. "Mom!" Merida blurted at her. Once-Ler tried to hide his grin. Eleanor looked at her daughter sternly. "You'd better get going." she added. "Your father's waiting for you outside to practice your archery for the final." she gave Merida a warning glare. Once-Ler sat up. "Archery?" Merida turned to him,surprised he didn't know what it was. "You don't know what archery is?" she asked, an idea forming in her head. Once-Ler looked at her, his wide blue eyes curious. "No." he replied. Merida smiled at him, exietment surging through her like a storm. "Let me show you then!"

The once ler and Merida are in the forest, (the one in Brave, with those stones)

Wip: (Oncelers in chains (Red queens prisoner, (Alice in wonderland reference..) and Merida is sitting next to him, in the Queens chair, dressed up in her outfit from Brave, she's promising to break him out, and Onceler is standing next to her, arguing in annoyance.)  
"I'm pretty sure the Queen wouldn't allow the princess to talk with prisoners." Merida huffed at him, turning back to the crowd. Once-Ler shrugged, ignoring her remark. Merida leaned toward him and whispered; "I'll get you out once i find the key, but for now, just have patience!" She practically hissed in his ear. Once-Ler flinched, narrowing his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Just like you said, "have patience" in the woods when those card soldiers almost killed me" Merida stiffened, remembering the scene in the forest not too long ago. "Oh, stop being so negative!" she spat, not wanting to show him that she was worried. Once-Ler smirked. "Ever come up with something new every once in a while?" he asked mockingly. Merida turned and glared at him. "Do you want to be free or not?" she asked harshly. Once-Ler winced at her tone. "Okay, fine.. But you better hurry up and find that key, cause I can't even walk!" He tried to lift his long leg but it was chained to the wall. He struggled against it, but it wouldn't break free. Merida rolled her eyes, clearly she couldn't get away from his arrogance unless she freed him.

Later on in story...blah blah blah...  
"Does anyone live with you?"Merida pressed, shuffling around in her bed, she wanted to know the Once-Ler better.  
"Just my daughter."He replied sat up, shocked, and stared at him with round eyes.  
"What?!"She yelped, feeling heat rise to her face with worry. She tugged nervously at her hair, waiting for him to -Ler hesitated.  
"Yes.."Merida felt despair wailing through her as she tried to keep her expression hidden. She knew from the glint in Once-Lers eye that he could feel her uneasiness.  
"Well, not technically.. I found her at my doorstep actually. That's how we met.., now she lives with me because she has nowhere else to go."As he explained quickly, Merida caught the sorrow pleading in his eyes, but it vanished swiftly replaced by amuzment. Once-Ler walked over to a long cloth with nicely sewn thread made to look like Merida and her family, dangling down from the ceiling. He carresed his finger tips along it gently.  
"Did your mother make this?"He asked admiringly, clearly changing the subject. Merida glanced at it, memories flooding into her mind.  
"Yep. Just a'bougt a year ago."She said, looking -Ler smiled, not taking his eyes off it. Merida stiffled a laugh of amusement. Once-Ler sat back and glanced at her, grinning.  
"What?"He asked, teasing her. Merida rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Elinor burst in, surprising both of them.  
"Mom!" Merida plopped back down on her bed in annoyance."What are you doing?"To her surprise, Elinor looked worried, scampering up to the Once-Ler and grabbing his shoulders.  
"Hide!" Her mother whispered to sat up, startled.  
"What is it mother?"She walked over to them, but Eleanor grabbed her hand and lead them out of the room."Its the card warriors!"She murmured anxiously. Merida looked at the Once-Ler, puzzled.

Ok... Now... Tell me whatcha think... Pls no killing or dying... :)


End file.
